Camellia
by Altoire
Summary: Kesialan atau keberuntungan. Komaeda Nagito selalu berakhir di antara dua hal itu. Lalu pertemuannya dengan seorang pustakawati itu... keberuntungankah?


Ruangan itu senyap. Hanya terdengar ketukan pelan dari jarum jam yang menempel di dinding utara. Selebihnya tak ada suara yang berani mengusik kesenyapan itu barang sedikit pun.

Matanya memaksa terbuka, mencoba menatap langit-langit ruangan tempat ia berbaring yang dalam penglihatannya semakin memburam. Ia tak bisa melihat garis tegas di tiap bagian langit-langit itu, hanya bisa menatap pilu seberkas cahaya putih yang menjadi pusat pandangan. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah besi pembatas ranjang yang meski samar-samar masih ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Satu tangannya terjulur ke samping, mencengkeram erat besi pembatas ranjang sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Beban tubuh ia turunkan ke depan dengan harapan ia bisa bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke tempat itu.

Tempat dimana segalanya bermula.

Tempat yang sama dimana ia menyadari kalau ia telah jatuh... cinta.

Namun pada akhirnya harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Otot-otot tubuhnya menolak untuk diajak kerja sama. Itu pun belum ditambah dengan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur membentuk titik-titik hitam tak beraturan.

Ia menyerah. Tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuh. Napasnya putus-putus seolah ia baru saja selesai lari maraton. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya, menolak untuk menyerah pada takdir begitu saja.

Mendadak suara ketukan langkah terdengar semakin banyak. Dari penglihatannya yang samar-samar ia bisa menerka ada beberapa orang yang mendadak masuk ke ruangan ini. Suara-suara samar pembicaraan cepat orang-orang itu tak ada satu pun yang jelas terdengar.

Namun sebagai gantinya titik-titik hitam yang hampir memenuhi seluruh penglihatannya berubah jadi kepingan memori yang berputar cepat. Ia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ini akhir dari hidup yang selama ini susah payah ia jalani?

Orang bilang saat seseorang sedang berada di ambang kematiannya, ia akan melihat berbagai kepingan memori hidupnya seolah itu potongan film dimana dirinya sendiri menjadi sang lakon utama. Benarkah begitu? Benarkah ia akan mati hari ini? Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan untuk orang yang mungkin masih menunggu kedatangannya saat ini di tempat itu?

 _Apakah ini kesialan atau sesuatu yang dinamakan keberuntungan?_

Ia masih menerka-nerka.

.

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Danganronpa © Spike Chunsoft**

 **Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yuusei**

 **Camellia © Altoire**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Angst  
**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

 **Character: Komaeda Nagito x Hazama Kirara  
**

 **Dedicated for kak Esile the Raven**

 **Camellia means: Good Luck**

 _"Now that I'm on the verge of death, I've finally realized what I wanted all along: somebody's love."_

 __Komaeda Nagito, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_

* * *

.

.

 **Satu**

Ruangan besar penuh buku itu sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di sudut sana dan sini yang masih sibuk menekuni buku bacaannya. Bahkan ada yang masih sibuk mencatat ini dan itu ditemani tumpukan buku tebal di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Bukan hal aneh memang jika perpustakaan kota ini sudah cukup sepi mengingat sekitar satu jam lagi perpustakaan ini sudah harus tutup kunjungan.

Komaeda Nagito melangkah masuk. Netra abu kehijauannya sibuk memandangi rak-rak tinggi berjejer yang memuat puluhan hingga ratusan buku di tiap lambungnya. Lalu perhatiannya teralih ke meja dimana satu-satunya pustakawati yang berjaga juga sedang sibuk menekuni buku yang dibacanya.

Komaeda membawa kakinya mendekat, sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat judul dari buku yang sedang sang pustakawati itu baca dengan ekspresi serius.

 _The Count of Monte Cristo._

Komaeda hampir berdecak kagum saat membaca judul itu dalam hati kalau saja ia tidak ingat sikap itu tergolong kurang sopan. Wajar saja ia hampir bersikap begitu mengingat novel itu bukanlah karya sastra umum yang digemari kebanyakan gadis.

Tema sejarah yang dipadu petualangan apalagi membahas jaman dimana periode ketika Napoleon kembali berkuasa kembali setelah pengasingannya sekaligus mencakup masa pemerintahan Louis-Philippe memang bukan kombinasi apik untuk menarik pembaca wanita. Belum lagi ditambah kenyataan karya sastra yang dikarang Alexandre Dumas itu rilis pada masa seratus tahun lebih sebelum ia sendiri dilahirkan.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?"

Komaeda mengangkat wajah dan menatap balik sang pustakawati dengan senyum ramah khasnya. Sang pustakawati itu hanya diam di tempat duduknya sambil mengamati sosok Komaeda yang masih belum menghilangkan senyum ramah di wajah pucatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit heran ternyata ada juga wanita yang mau membaca buku itu," katanya. Komaeda menunjuk ke arah buku bersampul coklat muda—dengan ilustrasi seorang pria yang sedang duduk—yang terbuka berdiri di antara kedua tangan sang pustakawati.

"Kenapa? Buku ini bagus ada harapan, balas dendam, kegelapan, kutukan, dan—ah maaf. Maksudku aku menyukai buku ini. Kalau kau ingin membacanya juga, ada buku lainnya di rak paling ujung sana."

Komaeda mendadak memasang senyum kembali sambil bertepuk tangan membuat sang pustakawati itu memandangnya aneh. Kemudian ia berbicara, "Wah, luar biasa sekali. Harapan yang absolut. Aku juga menyukai buku itu. Ku pikir kita punya selera yang sama."

Lalu keduanya terdiam, saling menatap lawan bicara masing-masing seolah sedang menyelidik. Namun keterdiaman itu tak berlangsung lama, sang pustakawati dengan kartu identitas yang menggantung di lehernya—yang diketahui bernama lengkap Hazama Kirara—memulai pembicaraan.

"Pakaian itu... Bukankah itu pakaian pasien di rumah sakit sebelah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hazama setelah meletakkan buku di tangannya yang sudah ia batasi dengan pembatas kayu.

Komaeda sejenak memasang ekspresi terkejut sebelum kembali pada ekspresi kasualnya. Ia tersenyum ramah lagi sebelum menjawab, "Itu benar. Aku memang salah satu pasien di sana. Aku datang kemari untuk membaca buku. Bukankah perpustakaan didatangi memang untuk tujuan itu?"

"Ya. Tapi kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari rumah sakit tanpa ada yang mendampingi."

"Mungkin aku sedang... beruntung?" Komaeda berkata dengan intonasi tanya.

"Apa?" Hazama menatap tak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu? Yah, tidak penting juga mengenal orang tidak bernilai sepertiku sih. Aku memang bagai sampah jadi sebaiknya memang tidak perlu dikenal. Tapi kalau kau tak keberatan untuk tahu namaku, aku akan beritahu. Tidak perlu kau ingat. Dilupakan rasanya jauh lebih baik. Komaeda Nagito, kalau kau?"

Hazama menatap uluran tangan Komaeda dan wajah yang memberikan senyum ramah itu bergantian. Kepalanya masih memproses ucapan perkenalan aneh yang diucapkan pria di depannya. Tapi merasa tidak sopan mengabaikan uluran tangan itu, Hazama membalasnya.

"Hazama Kirara."

.

.

 **Dua**

Komaeda menatap lurus lewat celah di antara jejeran buku sastra tua yang usianya mungkin jauh lebih tua darinya. Di depan sana tampak seorang gadis dengan surai hitam bergelombang nyaris sepinggul sedang sibuk menata buku-buku di raknya kembali.

Namanya Hazama Kirara. Gadis itu ia kenal sejak seminggu yang lalu dan selalu membuat hari-hari kesepiannya jadi lebih terisi. Meski hanya sekedar membaca buku bersama dalam keterdiaman atau berbagi pikiran mengenai berbagai macam buku dari filsafat sampai karya sastra modern.

Datang ke perpustakaan kota hari itu juga bukan karena unsur kesengajaan. Sebenarnya ia sedang dalam pelarian karena sudah lelah menjalani terapi ini itu yang sampai sekarang tidak ada hasilnya. Dan keberuntungan baik dengan senang hati datang kepadanya hingga membawa ia yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat sembunyi menemukan pelat nama di tepi jalan.

Suatu keberuntungan pula perpustakaan ini buka jauh lebih lama dibanding perpustakaan yang ada di dekat rumahnya dulu. Dan perawat-perawat yang ketiban sial dapat tugas untuk mengejarnya tidak ada yang berpikir kalau Komaeda akan bersembunyi di surga penuh buku ini.

Komaeda yang tadinya menunduk menatap kembali lurus ke depan. Sedikit terkejut karena objek pandangnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Baru saja ia ingin berbalik, suara khas film horor terdengar menggelitik telinganya.

"Mencariku? Ingin ku kutuk ya?"

Buru-buru si pria bersurai putih berantakan berbalik dan hampir terjungkal terkejut saat menyadari wajah horor Hazama tepat berada di hadapannya. Hazama sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget yang aneh di wajah Komaeda.

Mendengar suara tawa, Komaeda mengangkat wajah mencari sumber suara. Hazama masih tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Sedangkan ia malah terpana karena ini pertama kalinya setelah seminggu berkenalan ia melihat gadis pendiam itu tertawa.

Ya. Komaeda mengenal Hazama sebagai gadis pendiam yang selalu lebih suka mendengarkan segala ucapannya ketimbang berbicara dengannya. Kecintaan Hazama tentang segala sesuatu yang berbau kegelapan dan kutukan membuatnya terlihat menarik di mata Komaeda. Karena jujur saja, Komaeda adalah sosok orang yang individualis apatis yang kurang memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengenal orang lain.

"Wah, beruntung sekali ya. Akhirnya aku berhasil melihatmu tertawa." Komaeda tersenyum lebar diiringi dengan tepuk tangan lambat-lambat.

Hazama yang sudah berhenti tertawa balas berkata, "Mungkin kutukanku padamu berhasil. Kau akan selamanya punya ekspresi aneh ketika terkejut."

"Kau mengutukku? Mengutuk manusia tak berguna ini?"

"Hah?"

"Ah maaf. Lupakan saja. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara," ucap Komaeda dibarengi satu senyum sopan tanda tidak ingin menjelaskan.

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Menciptakan kecanggungan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Hazama menawari untuk duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan yang lokasinya tepat di samping jendela.

Kesunyian lagi-lagi sebagai lagu wajib untuk keduanya. Tak ada yang bermasalah soal itu. Keduanya jauh lebih suka suasana tenang untuk membaca buku. Hanya sesekali terdengar gesekan antara kertas saat tiap halamannya di balik.

"Hazama- _san_ ," panggil Komaeda.

"Hm?" balas Hazama.

"Harapan itu menurutmu seperti apa?" tanya Komaeda tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Hazama.

Hazama yang tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaannya ke arah Komaeda yang seperti tengah menerawang ke luar jendela sana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Harapan bagiku... sama seperti hukum Newton ketiga. Aksi akan menimbulkan reaksi. Semakin besar aksinya maka semakin besar pula reaksinya. Sama seperti harapan dan keputusasaan. Semakin besar rasa putus asa yang diperoleh, maka semakin besar pula harapan yang menunggu untuk didapat."

"Apa?"

"Sama juga seperti keberuntungan dan kesialan. Semakin banyak kesialan yang aku dapatkan maka akan semakin banyak pula keberuntungan yang aku peroleh nantinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapanmu," ucap Hazama.

Komaeda mengabaikan. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Begitu pula yang terjadi sebaliknya. Setelah banyak harapan yang telah berhasil diraih, keputusasaan akan datang bertubi-tubi seperti ditembaki ribuan peluru tak kasat mata. Katakan padaku, Hazama- _san_. Apa setelah keberuntungan bertubi-tubi yang aku alami akhir-akhir ini akan membawa kesialan bertubi-tubi padaku juga?"

Hazama berdeham. Ia tidak punya ide apapun kenapa Komaeda tiba-tiba berbicara begitu padanya. Semua teori yang diucapkan Komaeda barusan, Hazama juga tidak mengerti bagaimana mencernanya. Terlalu rumit untuk dicerna begitu saja. Namun juga terlalu sederhana untuk dirasakan mengapa.

Bukan berarti Hazama tidak mengerti apa itu frasa putus asa. Ia pernah mengalaminya, bertahun silam. Saat semua harapan direbut paksa darinya. Saat ia baru saja sampai di rumah dan melihat histeria ibunya, teriakan-teriakan ibunya pada dirinya. Saat ia kemudian dipindahkan ke kelas dimana harapan tidak akan pernah bersinar padanya.

Namun Hazama juga tahu benar apa itu frasa harapan. Harapan yang ia tahu sama seperti keberuntungan. Datang tak terduga. Dari seseorang yang tak terduga pula. Meraihnya juga tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada pengorbanan yang diperlukan, namun juga ada yang tidak.

Hazama menatap pemuda yang sedang menampakkan wajah putus asa di hadapannya. Ekspresi yang tak pernah ia duga dari seseorang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum dan tertawa di sampingnya.

Tangannya terjulur, menepuk pelan helain putih tak beraturan. Hazama memberikan senyum tulus. Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa memberi harapan bagi Komaeda, tapi setidaknya ia akan membantu Komaeda menemukan harapannya.

"Hazama- _san_." Bibir pucat itu terbuka lagi. "Apa saat manusia tak bernilai sepertiku mati akan diingat? Kurasa tidak. Toh tidak ada yang pernah ingin mengingatku."

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Kalau tidak ada yang ingin mengingatmu, maka aku akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang ingin mengingatmu. Dan akan ku kutuk kau jika sampai melupakanku."

Hazama menampilkan senyumnya. Jauh lebih tulus dari biasanya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kini sudah ada di kedua pipi Komaeda untuk mengisap bulir bening yang tak sengaja turun meski hanya setitik.

Komaeda terdiam. Baru satu kali ini semasa hidupnya ada orang yang berbicara tulus begitu padanya. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia mendapat senyum tulus selain dari almarhum kedua orangtuanya. Dan baru kali ini pula... jantungnya berdegup aneh untuk orang lain.

.

.

 **Tiga**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu begitu saja. Pasca peristiwa sore hari itu Komaeda tidak lagi datang ke perpustakaan sebelah rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Ia berpikir akan terlalu canggung untuknya jika ia memaksa diri menemui Hazama. Sebagai gantinya ia akan melihat gadis itu lewat kaca transparan jendela atau berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan penat.

Namun sebenarnya juga ada alasan lain yang lebih krusial. Alasan yang membuat ia tak bisa keluar dari wilayah rumah sakit dua hari terakhir ini. Kondisi tubuhnya yang menurut pemeriksaan sebelumnya sudah berkembang baik, dengan sangat aneh menurun ke kondisi gawat.

Limfoma yang ia hadapi malah sudah berkembang ke stadium 4. Status dimana sel kanker di dalam tubuhnya sudah menyebar melalui sistem limfatik dan masuk ke organ pernapasan serta sumsum tulang. Perlu ditambah lagi dengan efek samping nyeri di bagian dada kirinya tempat jantungnya yang masih berdetak berada.

 _Inikah kesialan bertubi-tubi itu?_

Komaeda Nagito mendadak tertawa di tengah kesunyian malam. Dia seharusnya sudah tahu kalau segala harapan dalam dirinya pasti juga akan berbuntut pada keputusasaan semacam ini. Segala keberuntungan yang ia miliki akan dengan mudah terhapus dengan kesialan semacam ini.

Komaeda berdecak, tanpa sengaja mencecap lidah yang rasanya sudah sebelas duabelas dengan obat yang terpaksa diminumnya. _Rasa pahitnya sama seperti pahitnya hidupku._

Baru saja ia akan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh, pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan. Komaeda bisa mendengar pintu itu terbuka pelan sebelum ditutup kembali.

Ia menarik tubuhnya bangkit, mencari siapa tamu yang datang selarut ini ke ruangan inapnya. Dan yang ia temukan jauh di luar dugaan. Tak pernah sedikitpun Komaeda membayangkan Hazama akan berdiri di depan ranjangnya dengan senyum tipis sebagai sapaan.

 _Apa ini keberuntungan lagi? Apa aku masih berada dalam siklus memuakkan itu?_

"Hazama- _san_ ," Komaeda menyapa dengan senyum ramah khasnya.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggumu?" Hazama bertanya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Hazama- _san_ akan muncul di sini, selarut ini," jawab Komaeda.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu. Dokter yang menangani ibuku di ruangan sebelah tiba-tiba bercerita tentang seorang pasien muda yang suka sekali pergi berkeliaran entah kemana kemudian berakhir dalam kondisi tubuh memburuk. Dan terakhir aku tahu dokter itu menyebutkan namamu."

"Ya..."

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi pasien muda yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan ketimbang menjalani pengobatan dengan benar selain kau."

"Hahaha... hanya aku ya? Hebat sekali sampai diceritakan ke sana ke mari. Pantas saja aku jadi susah kalau mencoba kabur lagi."

.

.

 **Empat**

Bagi seorang Hazama Kirara, sosok Komaeda Nagito mirip seperti alien. Dalam sekali lihat ia bisa tahu Komaeda memiliki keanehan. Ada macam-macam keanehan yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Dari iaucapannya mengenai segala hal tentang teori sebab akibat, kontradiksi antara keberuntungan dan kesialan sekaligus antara harapan dan keputusasaan.

Bukan sekali dua kali Hazama mendengar ucapan Komaeda tentang pemujaan berlebihannya terhadap sesuatu yang dinamakan sebagai 'harapan absolut'. Dan bukan sekali dua kali pula ia mendengar Komaeda memaki dirinya sendiri, mengatai dirinya sebagai sampah maupun sebagai seseorang yang tak memiliki nilai.

Tapi Hazama saat ini sudah sepenuhnya mengerti. Alasan mengapa Komaeda Nagito selalu berbicara hal aneh semacam itu. Pun dengan alasan mengapa pemuda itu selalu bersikap pesimistis di suatu ketika.

 _Karena hidup Komaeda Nagito selalu berputar pada siklus yang sama. Siklus yang disebut sebagai keberuntungan absolut. Entah itu keberuntungan baik ataupun keberuntungan buruk. Keduanya berjalan sama seperti hukum aksi-reaksi milik Newton._

"Hazama- _san_!"

Hazama membalikkan tubuhnya, netra obsidiannya menemukan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum di bibir. Ada yang berubah dari sosok pemuda itu. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dari saat pertama kali Hazama bertemu dengannya. Rona tubuhnya sudah seperti impresi mayat hidup, _sangat pucat_.

Belum sempat Hazama berkata apa-apa, tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah dipeluk erat. Sungguh bukan sikap Komaeda yang biasanya. Hazama bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Komaeda. Entah apapun itu, Hazama mencoba melupakannya sejenak. Dibalasnya peluk erat itu dengan tepukan pelan di bahu.

"Terima kasih, Hazama- _san_. Terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan manusia tidak penting sepertiku. Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati menemaniku selama satu bulan ini. Ada hal lain juga yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan. Tapi lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Berbahagialah dan jangan sampai tertular keberuntunganku, Hazama- _san._ "

Secepat itu Komaeda berbisik di telinga Hazama, secepat itu pula tangan yang tadi melingkari tubuhnya terlepas. Komaeda masih berdiri di depannya dengan senyum tipis yang tak selebar biasanya.

"Koma—"

Belum sempat Hazama mengucapkan sesuatu dengan benar, pemuda bersurai putih itu tiba-tiba mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sebelum kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Hembusan angin musim gugur datang menerpa, menerbangkan surai yang sudah berantakan itu semakin tidak beraturan. Siluet senja yang menerpa tidak mampu menembus tirai rambut yang bagai penghalang untuk menutupi segala ekspresi yang mungkin keluar dari wajah itu saat ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengenalku. Terima kasih—"

 _... sudah mau menjadi bagian dari kisah hidupku._

 _._

 _._

 **Lima**

Komaeda menatap nanar kilas balik memorinya selama satu bulan ini. Kenangan yang telah ia ciptakan bersama Hazama Kirara muncul satu per satu. Segala macam momen yang mereka bagi bersama, terlintas satu per satu seolah memberi tahunya bahwa di luar sana masih ada satu orang yang mencintainya, mengharapkannya untuk sembuh.

Bibir pucat pasi Komaeda perlahan membentuk senyum saat diingatnya kembali ucapan terakhir yang ia dengar dari Hazama sore itu. Tapi sayang ia sebentar lagi akan mengingkari janji itu. Janji yang ia katakan sendiri.

" _Berjanjilah kalau kau besok akan datang lagi. Seri terakhir buku yang kau minta akan datang besok. Kalau kau sampai tidak datang... aku akan mengutukmu."_

" _Iya, iya. Aku janji."_

Komaeda merasakan tubuhnya jadi lebih ringan dari biasanya. Sesak di dadanya mulai menghilang. Ia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Suara-suara panik sudah mulai tak terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. Matanya mulai memberat.

Ia menuli. Ia membuta. Ia sepenuhnya akan lepas. Lepas dari siklus keberuntungan absolut yang ia miliki. Lepas dari hidupnya sebagai seorang Komaeda Nagito. Tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang akan ia bawa sampai saat ini: perasaannya pada Hazama Kirara.

Komaeda tidak tahu. Apa ini yang dinamakan keberuntungan? Atau malah ini yang dinamakan kesialan?

Keduanya benar. Tapi juga salah ketika didengar kembali.

Tapi yang manapun itu...

Kemudian satu suara memilukan terdengar, mengejutkan beberapa orang yang masih panik dengan berbagai peralatan medis di tangan.

Salah seorang perawat akhirnya berkata, "Dok, dia sudah plus."

... sudah pasti ini yang dinamakan takdir.

.

.

 **Enam**

Hazama masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang masih ditulisi satu nama yang ia kenal. Komaeda Nagito. Tak ada keinginan untuk masuk sebenarnya, tapi perawat di luar sana sudah dari tadi menyuruhnya masuk dan mengambil apapun yang ditinggalkan Komaeda di atas ranjangnya.

Tangannya terjulur, mengetuk pelan meski tahu ketukannya tak akan dibalas sama sekali. Dibukanya pintu itu agak ragu, menampilkan ruang kosong tanpa penghuni. Tak ada apapun di ruangan itu, kecuali selembar amplop dengan potongan bunga kamelia yang warnanya sudah mulai cokelat.

Hazama melangkah mendekat, mengambil bunga kamelia itu dahulu sebelum mengambil amplop di dekatnya. Tulisan tangan khas Komaeda terpatri dalam ingatannya. Ada namanya di sana, maka Hazama segera membukanya dan menemukan selembar kertas dengan tulisan singkat di dalamnya.

 _Aku selalu berharap Hazama-_ san _tidak akan tertular keberuntunganku. Semoga kau beruntung tanpa perlu imbas balik, keberuntungan yang baik sama seperti kamelia yang ku berikan padamu. Dan yang ingin ku katakan waktu itu sebenarnya... aku suka padamu. Terima kasih atas segalanya._

Lalu berikutnya Hazama merasakan matanya memanas. Ada yang mendorong keluar lewat pelupuk mata. Butiran bening itu tidak hanya menetes setitik dua titik. Hazama menyerah. Ia terduduk di lantai. Memegangi kedua benda peninggalan Komaeda erat-erat sementara satu tangan yang lain mencengkeram erat seprai biru yang menutupi ranjang. Ranjang yang sama tempat terakhir Komaeda meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dunianya.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

HALO~ Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic crossover kedua dengan pair KomaZama. Pertama-tama saya ingin minta maaf atas keanehan fanfic ini ._. Ancur ya tiap scene nya kelompat-lompat. Tapi sih saya berharap setidaknya ini bisa menghibur. Dan karenanya juga kalau ada kesempatan saya mungkin akan membuat ini multichapter supaya tidak membingungkan macem ini.

Tentang pair KomaZama... duh kok mereka cocok ya~ Sama-sama model rambutnya begitu, hobinya pun sama~~ Untuk buku yang dibaca Hazama itu canon, dan beberapa kalimat Komaeda juga canon saya ambil dari animenya hehe. Yah setidaknya saya berusaha supaya in chara, meski ada OOC di beberapa tempat tapi itu juga untuk kepentingan cerita.

Yah, pokoknya seperti itulah. Sekian terima kasih ^^


End file.
